The present invention relates to convoluted support pads adapted for supporting at least a part of the body and also for preventing the formation of decubitus ulcers thereon. More specifically, the present invention relates to a convoluted foam body supporting pad designed as a hospital bed pad, for example, for supporting bed ridden patients who are particularly susceptible to the formation of decubitus ulcers.